Prototype: Tokyo Infection
by windybreeze
Summary: Tokyo is infected with a virus that makes people into zombie like creatures. One man who lost everything will be the last hope for survival.


A young man covered by a hoodie looked down at the rioting city atop of the Tokyo tower. People were screaming and running away from bloody people that had empty looks in their eyes, in other words zombies.

Small installations of military forces kept the contamination of the undead contained inside the city. Soldiers in black uniforms and haz-masks kept the slower infected contained by using standard M4A1 rifles and stinger missiles for large groups. Tanks and choppers used caliber .50 machine guns for infected groups that are more aggressive and using missiles and .150 shells to tear down buildings to block off paths to better suppress the infection.

The young man watching from the top of the tower stood straight without a hint of fear and his body rippled then he stretched his shoulders and looked straight down. His eyes were obscured by the shadow of his hood but the lower part of his face showed clearly and he was grinning a bit.

"This will be fun…" He said to himself and without warning he jumped off the top of the tower and plummeted to the ground. The wind whip his face as gravity pulled the young man down at high speeds. When he reached the ground, he crashed on the stone pavement and sent a powerful shockwave around him clearing the area where he fell. He stood up straight like nothing happened and looked around the chaotic city engulfed by screams and explosions.

Two squads of black uniformed men, then surrounded him and aimed their guns at the young man.

"We've got orders to shoot him on sight. Get him!" One soldier cried out and the men started firing at the young man filling him with lead. But instead of dropping like a stump, the young man walked straight at them and jumped high in the air and kicked one soldier in the face crushing the haz-mask and also the man's face.

The soldiers kept firing and the young man was still standing. The young man picked up speed and started to take out the soldiers quickly with one hit each. Everyone went flying everywhere, in a small distance one soldier with a stinger had a clear shot at the young man and let it rip.

The hooded young man noticed the missile headed straight for him and quickly with inhuman strength grabbed a taxi and blocked the missile with it. The car exploded and a bit of it was left from the explosion. The soldier who fired was gaping at the sight seeing the young mans monstrous power and threw the rest of the car at a pack of infected.

The young man then turned to the soldier that attacked him and quickly the soldier had the good idea to run but the young man started to sprint at unbelievable speed and caught up with the soldier easily and grabbed the soldier's head and bashed it to the ground.

The young man then stood and saw Apache choppers going downtown where most the infections were. He started to sprint and then jumped up high meters above the ground and glided through the air as if he was flying. He then landed on the ground and a hoard of infected was waiting for him. The bloody mindless human meat craving people started to dog pile him and in a split second he was covered by cannibalistic drones.

From the sides of the human pile large finger like blades slashed through some guy's torso and then sliced him into pieces. On the other side the same happened and in a 360 degree angle the finger like blades sliced through the mindless infected bathing the streets red with blood.

The infected above the pile where sliced in mid air and in the center of the blood bath the young man stood unharmed and his arms replaced by black large arms and his hands were now claws. He looked around the mess he made and then started to run towards the center of the city again.

He ran tirelessly and passed six blocks in a minute plowing through infected people and soldiers taking pot shots at him.

When the young man then reached an intersection he rounded the corner and was quickly blown away by a tank shell exploding in his face. The smoke and debris cleared slowly and revealed two tanks. Meters away the young man under a ton of concrete, from a building he got blown into, stood up and shrugged his shoulders. He saw the tanks meters away with his superhuman sight.

Concentrating the young mans hands then started to ripple and now replacing the claws from before was now a pair of giant fist looking like sledge hammers.

The tanks moved in closer and started to fire their main guns at him, the building he was under started to give and he quickly rolled and jumped away from it. The tanks then started to use .50 calibre machine guns to shoot at him and he ran with inhuman speed avoiding the shots. The young man ran on the walls of the buildings shattering glass windows.

When he got close to the one of the tanks the young man then jumped up in the air and dove for the tank with his elbow aimed at the top hatch. He collided with the tank crushing the upper half of the armored vehicle and sent a shockwave around the block shattering the remaining windows.

He quickly jumped of the crushed tank and headed straight for the remaining other one next pulled his giant fist back then punched the side of the vehicle crushing it and he continued to hammer the tank and with one final hit sent it flying a few feet in the air.

The tank crashed into a small building and exploded burning many infected people with the blast.

With the interference out of the way, the young man started to run downtown again.

89465484654846

After clearing six blocks the young man was in the center of the city where a small installation smack dab in the middle, shooting down infected. Two choppers and two tanks arrive as cover for the group and from far away a loud roar came.

Large muscular creatures with eyeless heads and giants maws lined with razor sharp teeth came rushing from atop the buildings and started attacking everything in their path. The soldiers concentrated their fire at the creatures but they were too fast and too strong.

One hunter punched a soldier meters away and grabbed another and bit his head off. The hunters also attacked the tanks and kept tackling it until in toppled over and or crushed. One hunter caught site of the young man and quickly lunged at him like a wild predator. The young mans giant arms were too heavy and too big to react and he was hit in the torso by the Hunter's claws and rip out a part of his organs. The Hunter then started to beat him with its muscular arms and sent the young man flying meters away crashing into a snack cart.

The Hunter gave out a loud roar and again ran straight for the young man. The hunter jumped up into the air lunging at him but before it could sink its teeth into the young man's body a large blade pierced it's torso and then was kicked away.

The young man was bleeding profusely and heaved heavily. The Hunter stood up and shook its head and roared again. It lunged straight for him but the young man slashed the creatures arm off and then pierced its torso again. The Hunter gave a loud roar.

"Shut up already… I hate eating noisy food." The young man said and suddenly tentacles appeared out of his body and attached it selves to the Hunter and slowly absorbed the creature. The young man's injuries regenerated not even leaving a scar every broken bone and tissue healed. He looked at the two remaining hunters. The soldiers managed to take down three.

He jumped up in the air and pierced one hunter right in the head and the monster went limp. The reaming one roared and lunged at the young man. It swiped with it's powerful arms and hit the young man several times.

Flipping over and gaining distance from the monster the young man spun and slashed the creature at it's torso in rapid succession and then stabbed it several times in unbelievable speed. The Hunter fell back dead and the young man stood straight unfazed.

Looking down at the corpse of the hunter the young man saw one soldier in the corner of his eye and a flash of memories run through his head. He remembered a name Sakata and he figured that of he wanted to know more he knew what to do.

The soldier was busy fending off the infected and did not notice the young man coming from above and in an instant the soldier was attacked. The young man grabbed the soldier's neck and then punched a hole through his chest and the tentacles came out again and he started to absorbethe man into his body.

When he finished absorbing the soldier flashes of memories shoed in his head and roars of Hunters and other infected rang out nearby. The young man's body then rippled and like a claymore explosive tentacles shot out his body like spears and pierced through buildings, tanks, cars, infected and Hunters. All were shis-ka-bob.

The tentacles expanded for a 20 meter radius hitting the infected and other threats. As soon as the tentacles reached out it quickly contracted back into the young man's body and everything that could explode exploded.

The young man stood at the center the infected all down. He breathed heavily and looked around. The destruction he caused.

87468768748467

Above a building the young man stood and watched two choppers fire bomb a whole block filled with infected.

"You did good, boy" A soldier in black uniform said. This soldier was an ally, unlike the others. He was major Touyo of the Japanese black watch division.

"It's not over yet." The young man said looking at the burning city.

"Not yet, I know but I have to ask you can you do it?" Touyo asked and looked at the young man behind his haz-mask.

"I am Urashima Keitaro…and I was made for this." The young man said looking at the soldier with his hazel brown eyes filled with determination.

5456181561651321

well i haven't actually finished the prototype game yet and this is just an experiment story that i'm trying out. It will be a challenge on how to wirte Keitaro's change from his peaceful self to a powerful killing machine.

well thanks for reading and tell me what i did wrong in this one.


End file.
